


Gorzałka

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alkohol, F/M, ciągnięcie za włosy, na pieska, polski, seks, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvergreenEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/gifts).
  * A translation of [Drinking Gasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611381) by [EvergreenEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald). 



-To ja, nie ty.  
-Bez jaj! Wykorzystałeś mnie!  
-Działałem pod presją, przepraszam.  
-Oszukiwanie narzeczonej to nie jest działanie pod presją, dupku! Zastanawiam się czy nie powiedzieć jej co zrobiłeś!   
-Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, dziecino? Naprawdę chcesz być znana jako kochanka?  
-Ale nie macie jeszcze ślubu. Oszczędzę jej bólu.   
-Ah, ale wiesz co… ona jest w ciąży.  
-…co?!  
-Nom, moja piękna panna młoda jest przy nadziei. Znam cię i wiem, że nie chciałabyś aby dzieciak dorastał w niekompletnej rodzinie. Więc nic jej nie powiesz.   
-Obrzydzasz mnie.   
-Taaa, w przyszłym tygodniu mam ślub więc kończę z tobą. Zaprosiłbym cię na wesele, ale to tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę.   
Trach  
-Wynocha.  
Właśnie w taki sposób Twój sześciomiesięczny chłopak zerwał z Tobą. Masz beznadziejny gust do facetów. Wcześniej też umawiałaś się z jakimś złamasem, ale ten był najgorszy. Choć przyjaźniłaś się z nim od lat. Razu pewnego przyszedł, powiedział, że od dawna się w Tobie kocha i chce być z kimś więcej. Myślałaś chwilę… cóż, wygląda na to, że z tamtą spotykał się na długo nim poprosił Ciebie na pierwszą randkę. A teraz będzie mieć dziecko. Tego było za dużo. Postanowiłaś się uchlać.   
Twój szef zadzwonił po tym jak dwa dni już nie byłaś w pracy, Grillby wysłuchał tego co miałaś do powiedzenia, wyżaliłaś mu się. Dał Ci tydzień przerwy i zaproponował wspólne spopielenie typa, by następnie to co z niego zostało serwować jako przyprawę do barbecie. Czasami był przerażający i porywczy jak przystało na żywioł ognia, lecz równie delikatny i troskliwy.   
Właśnie piłaś kolejne piwo leżąc na kanapie, zmieniając kanały w telewizji szukając czegoś na czym mogłabyś zawiesić oko. Nie miałaś niczego konkretnego na myśli, ale cisza w mieszkaniu była przytłaczająca. Zaczynałaś nawet słyszeć ten głos w głowie, który mówił Ci jak wielką idiotką jesteś i to, że to ty byłaś „tą drugą”. To nic dobrego; chyba nawet lepiej już być zdradzonym. Znałaś też i to uczucie, dlatego nie mogłaś znieść świadomości, że zrobiłaś to innej kobiecie. Powoli zaczynałaś siebie nienawidzić za swoją głupotę. Dopiłaś alkohol i chwyciłaś po kolejną butelkę. Jesteś po czterech i nadal nic Cię nie łapie. Mogłabyś pójść do Grillby’s i napić się czegoś potworzego, lecz nie chciało Ci się podnosić dupy z kanapy. Nagle, usłyszałaś jak ktoś puka do drzwi. Warknęłaś wychylając się lekko.   
-Odpierdol się! Nie mam humoru!   
-Nie tak to działa, dziewczyno – Ugh, pierdolony Sans… To nie tak, że go nie lubisz, właściwie podoba Ci się jak zjawia się w barze i zasypuje Cię swoimi głupimi kawałami. Zawsze sobie żartuje mówiąc, że jesteś powodem, przez który częściej przychodzi do knajpy.   
-Idź sobie! – Podniosłaś się i podeszłaś do drzwi zerkając przez judasza. Stał na wycieraczce, trzymając ręce za sobą. Znowu zapukał.   
-No weź, kochanie. Puk puk. – warknęłaś i oparłaś się plecami o drzwi. Upiłaś łyk piwa i osunęłaś się na ziemię.   
-Kto do kurwy nędzy?   
-Wpierdol.   
-Jaki wpierdol   
-Kim jest ten chuj komu mam wpierdolić za to, że ciebie zranił? – Zaśmiałaś się. Podobało Ci się, że słyszałaś autentyczną wściekłość w jego głosie, oczami wyobraźni widziałaś jak jego czerwona magia aż iskrzy z lewego oka.   
-Nie Sans. Nie jest tego wart…   
-Ale ty jesteś. – Oh, to Cię zaskoczyło. Rumieniłaś się. Po chwili usłyszałaś znowu.   
-Puk puk.   
-Kto tam?  
-Dupek.   
-Jaki dupek?  
-Otworzysz drzwi temu dupkowi? – zaśmiałaś się. Mógł przecież się teleportować do środka, jeżeli by tylko chciał, ale zamiast tego czekał na Twoje pozwolenie. Potwory nie mogą zaakceptować faktu, że mimo wszystko są miłe. Powoli wstałaś i rozsunęłaś zamek.   
-Jasne, właź – uśmiechnęłaś się, Sans wyraźnie się rozluźnił.   
-Łoł _____, wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść i śmierdzisz tanim piwskiem. Dobrze, że przyniosłem coś lepszego – Wyszczerzył się i pokazał na jedną z większych butelek whiskey, którą można było kupić tylko u Grillbiego. Zaśmiałaś się i wzięłaś od niego gorzałkę. Otworzyłaś ją i nalałaś do dwóch szklanek. Zdecydowanie dobry towar.   
-Wiedziałam, że lubię cię z jakiegoś powodu. Napijmy się razem.  
Byliście już całkiem wstawieni. Połowa butelki pusta. Leżeliście na kanapie i byliście właśnie w trakcie wojny na zboczone kawały.   
-Dobra, dobra, to może ten. Dlaczego św. Mikołaj jest taki szczęśliwy?  
-No dlaczego? – upiłaś drinka. Jego uśmiech się poszerzył i pochylił lekko w Twoim kierunku.   
-Bo wie gdzie mieszkają wszystkie niegrzeczne dziewczynki – Zachłysnęłaś się, kropla alkoholu spłynęła Ci po brodzie.   
-Kurwa mać… - wytarłaś się i popatrzyłaś na niego. – Moja kolej. Dlaczego włosy łonowe są kręcone?   
-Dlaczego?  
-Aby nie kuły w oczy! – oblizałaś wargi. Szkielet zaczął się lekko śmiać.   
-Dobre, kochanie. Dobra. Na co trzeba uważać w seksie grupowym?  
-Na co?  
-Aby nie zostać pominiętym. – powiedział sugestywnie wskazując na swoje biodra.   
-Hah, fajne. Co robi kobieta po stosunku? – dopiłaś drinka i przybliżyłaś się przygryzając wargi.   
-No co? – Pochyliłaś się tam, gdzie powinno znajdować się jego ucho i starałaś się mówić najbardziej ponętnym głosem na jaki Cię było stać.   
-Przeszkadza. – Byłaś w stanie dostrzec jak sztywnieje i poprawia się na kanapie. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, na co zareagowałaś głośnym, zwycięskim śmiechem wiedząc, że masz przy sobie spragnionego potwora. Sans jednym haustem dokończył drinka i odstawił go na stolik.   
-Puk puk. – Cholera jasna, miałaś nadzieję, że wygrasz.   
-Kto tam?   
-Mamo. – Prawie wypuściłaś szklankę, gdy odkładałaś ją na bok.  
-Jaka mamo? – Jego spojrzenie było pełne lubieżnego głodu. Warknął cicho i obniżył swój głos.   
-Mam ochotę zerżnąć cię tak, że nie będziesz miała sił chodzić przez tydzień. – Zamarłaś. Mówił poważnie? Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślałaś. Bardziej się zastanawiałaś czy w ogóle jest w stanie uprawiać seks. Oczywiście, okazjonalnie flirtował z Tobą, dając co jakiś czas seksualne podteksty. Ale nigdy nie zwracałaś na to specjalnej uwagi bo miałaś chłopaka… a teraz nic Cię już nie powstrzymywało. No i oboje byliście pijani, wiec podejmowanie jakichkolwiek decyzji było znacznie łatwiejsze. Czy naprawdę miał ochotę? Na człowieka? Patrzył się cały czas na Ciebie. Czułaś emanującą od niego… potrzebę. Praktycznie rozbierał Cię wzrokiem. Przygryzłaś wargę i po krótkiej chwili odpowiedziałaś drżącym głosem.   
-Więc… dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? – Wyglądał na zszokowanego, nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Napięcie narastało w powietrzu. Nawet nie drgnął, więc postanowiłaś wykonać pierwszy krok. Położyłaś dłonie na kolanach przybliżając się do niego.   
-Nie zaczynaj czegoś, czego potem nie będziesz umiała zatrzymać. – warknął. Zatrzymałaś się tylko na sekundę nim przysunęłaś się jeszcze bliżej.   
-A jak się zaczyna? – popatrzyłaś na jego ciało, zastanawiając się co skrywa pod czerwonym swetrem i czarnymi spodniami. Położyłaś rękę na jego kolanie przesuwając ją wzdłuż po jego kości udowej – I czy naprawdę będę chciała zatrzymać? – dźwignęłaś się siadając na podłodze między jego norami. Dłonie wsadziłaś pod jego koszulkę – Zawsze mnie ciekawiło, co tam chowasz…   
-Wiesz, że ciekawość zabiła kota, kocie? – chwycił Cię za brodę.   
-Ale satysfakcja go wskrzesiła – mruknęłaś łapiąc za jego nadgarstek. Po jego dłoniach wychodziłaś z założenia, że faktycznie jest zrobiony z samych kości. Nie wydaje się, aby miał mięśnie, czy nerwy, choć jego szkielet wydawał się większy od ludzkiego… przynajmniej tak myślisz z tego co zapamiętałaś na lekcji biologii. Spojrzałaś znowu na jego twarz, pocił się bardziej niż zwykle. Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe skoro nie ma skóry? Jego ręka przybliżyła się do Twojego policzka, zaczął kciukiem rysować linie Twoich warg, a potem wepchnął go do ust. Dosłownie poczułaś, jak cały sztywnieje, kiedy kościsty palec zetknął się z Twoim gorącym i śliskim językiem. Zaczął się nim bawić. Kiedy go wyciągnął pocałowałaś czubek nadal tuląc do swojej twarzy jego dłoń. – Jak myślisz, czy jesteś w stanie usatysfakcjonować tę kicię?   
-Ja… kurwa mać… uh… - w nerwowej manierze poluzowywał kołnierz koszulki. Rumienił się. Uniosłaś brwi. – Sans.. – odwrócił wzrok, kiedy ściągałaś swoją bluzkę. Jego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona – Twoja kolej – pociągnęłaś go za materiał ubrania.   
-Jesteś tego pewna, laleczko? Nie składam żadnych obietnic, generalnie dlatego, że nie lubię ich albo nie dbam o nie. – mówiąc to pozbył się swojej koszulki, starał się rozczytać wyraz Twojej twarzy. Bardzo podobały Ci się jego kości. Zdecydowanie różniły się od ludzkich, większe i solidniejsze. Delikatnie dotknęłaś mostka. Potem przesunęłaś dłonie po jego żebrach i przybliżyłaś się, aby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Praktycznie słyszałaś delikatne bzyczenie pochodzące z jego ciała, prawdopodobnie to magia, która trzyma go w całości. Oplotłaś go palcami skupiając się na ramionach i kręgosłupie. Przystawiłaś usta do dolnego żebra. Jękną.   
-Jaki delikatny… – podniosłaś się lekko. Warknął.  
-Lepiej użyj tych ślicznych usteczek do pieszczot, w innym razie nawet się nie odzywaj – wystawił czerwony język. W tej chwili wyglądał tak, jakby lada chwila miał Cię zaatakować. Czerpałaś radość z tego, że jesteś powodem jego wygłodniałego spojrzenia. Zaśmiałaś się, a potem ponowiłaś pieszczotę. Ustami ssałaś jego żebra, dłońmi kreśliłaś bliżej nieokreślone szlaczki na kręgosłupie. Zaczął dyszeć, jęczeć. Delikatnie zjechałaś na dół, poruszył biodrami w Twoim kierunku, na wysokości klatki piersiowej poczułaś coś nowego. Oh, a więc ma go. Cóż, skoro ma język to czemu miałby nie mieć kutasa? Bez czekania na pozwolenie wzięłaś co chciałaś i ściągnęłaś jego spodnie.   
-Fajny… - jak język, był świecący i czerwony, stojący w pełnej atencji wobec Ciebie. Widziałaś jak w jego wnętrzu czerwona magia wirowała. Było w nim coś niezwykłego. Choć przypominał dildosa jakiego ostatnio widziałaś w sklepie erotycznym. Sans warknął kiedy się zaśmiałaś.   
-Masz zamiar coś zrobić? - chwycił za Twoje włosy przyciągając Cię bliżej.   
-Podziwiałam go, raaany, już łapię… - delikatnie przystawiłaś język do dołu jego członka, powoli przesuwając się na szczyt. Był taki gładki, prawie jak szkło. Wstrzymał wdech, jak okręciłaś językiem dookoła jego czubka, zacisnął uścisk na włosach zmuszając Cię abyś wzięła go do ust i zaczęła ssać. Słyszałaś jego urywany oddech, gdy pieściłaś jego wrażliwe miejsca. Używając obu dłoni chwyciłaś go u nasady i ssałaś mocno sam koniuszek, lecz zamiast tego siłą przycisnął Cię do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Musiałaś puścić i podeprzeć się rękami, kiedy sam pieprzył Cię w usta. Trzymał za włosy abyś się nie ruszała. Chwilę Ci zajęło nim przywykłaś do tej kontroli jaką miał teraz nad Tobą. Lecz zaraz potem zaczęłaś czerpać przyjemność z narzuconego przez niego szybkiego rytmu. Czułaś jak Twoja bielizna robi się mokra, zaś kobiecość domagała się dotyku.   
Odpięłaś stanik jedną ręką uwalniając piersi. Gładziłaś je i ścisnęłaś mocniej za sutek lekko przy tym jęcząc. Sans warknął znowu i pociągnął Cię do tyłu za włosy. Odrobina nasienia spływała Ci po brodzie. Popatrzyłaś na niego zmieszana.   
-Nie wolno ci. Tylko ja zrobię ci dzisiaj dobrze. Nie dotykaj się. Capiche? – w odpowiedzi rozwarłaś niego szerzej nogi.   
-Więc mnie dotknij – chwyciłaś za jego wolną rękę i przyciągnęłaś go bliżej siebie. Przystawiłaś ją do swojej piersi, chwilę pogładził, lecz potem wbrew Twoim nadziejom, zabrał dłoń.   
-Jeżeli będziesz grzeczną dziewczynką, to tak zrobię. Teraz, rozbieraj się i ssij dalej – Ściągnęłaś spodnie i majtki naprzeciwko niego. – Teraz na kanapę, wypnij swój seksowny tyłeczek – zrobiłaś co powiedział, a potem znowu chwyciłaś go za członka – O tak, dobra dziewczynka. Taka śliczna dziewczynka, lubisz ssać mojego kutasa mmm? – Znowu chwycił Cię za włosy narzucając rytm, lecz tym razem nie wchodził w Twoje usta tak głęboko. To co się nie zmieściło zaczęłaś pieścić rękami. Czułaś swoją wilgoć. A potem mocny klaps na pośladku. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałaś co się dzieje. Sans Cię uderzył, a potem przejechał palcem po Twoim wejściu.   
–Nie mówiłem, że możesz przestać. Ssij – pchnął Twoją głowę na dół. Robiłaś dalej swoje, a wtedy on znowu Cię klepnął, znacznie mocniej niż ostatnim razem. Raz jeszcze, przesunął palcem po Twojej kobiecości. Wypięłaś się po więcej. – Oh, mało ci? Póki jesteś taką grzeczną dziewczynką, dam ci to czego chcesz. Lecz nie wolno ci się zatrzymywać. Jeżeli to zrobisz, to ja też przestanę, łapiesz? – mruknęłaś cały czas mając go w ustach – I to lubię słyszeć – powoli wsunął palec w Ciebie. Ssałaś go mocniej, pełna szczęścia, że czujesz coś w sobie.   
–Jesteś taka mokra. Mój palec gładko w ciebie wszedł, aleś chciwa! – zaczął nim kręcić dookoła, Twoje ruchy głową zrobiły się szybsze, w odpowiedzi on wyciągał i wkładał palec z zawrotną prędkością. Zaczęłaś napierać na jego rękę spragniona doznań – Nadal za mało dla ciebie? Chcesz więcej moich palców w sobie? – mruknęłaś ponownie – Więc ssij mocniej. – Chwycił Cię za włosy, lecz nie sprawiało Ci do bólu. Jak na zawołanie zrobiłaś co chciał. Lecz przez przypadek przejechałaś zębami po jego członku, myślałaś, że go zaboli i przestanie, lecz ku Twojemu zdziwieniu, ten głośno jęknął.   
–Zrób to jeszcze raz, kocie – powtórzyłaś, a potem zrobiłaś kilka okrążeń na jego główce. – Właśnie tak. Rób co mówię. Taka dobra dziewczynka – teraz miałaś w sobie trzy palce. Jęczałaś i dyszałaś ciężko – Jesteś taka dobra, kiciu, wszystkie Twoje dziurki pochłaniają mnie ze szczęścia. – Uśmiechnęłaś się kiedy jęknął Twoje imię w rozkoszy. Zaczął kreślić kółka kciukiem dookoła Twojej łechtaczki. Stęknęłaś głośno i wzięłaś go głęboko do ust, tak, że nosem dotykałaś jego miednicy – Kuuurwa…. – warknął przeciągle. Chwycił Cię za włosy i odciągnął od siebie. Oboje dyszeliście ciężko. Wyciągnął palce, przyglądałaś się jak zaskakująco długi język zlizuje z nic Twoje soki. Jeden za drugim. Potem wystawił je w Twoją stronę – Liż – otworzyłaś usta. Wsunął je. Zrobiłaś podobnie jak on dokładnie czyszcząc każdy, czując na języku swój smak, alkoholu i chyba nawet musztardy.   
–Odwróć się – puścił włosy i pozwolił, abyś usiadła tyłem do niego na kolanach. Poczułaś jak pchnął Cię do przodu, twarz wylądowała na poduszkach zaś tyłek był wysoko w powietrzu. Krzyknęłaś w cichym proteście, Sans w tym czasie już zajmował pozycję za Tobą. – Sama tego chciałaś, kocie. Spełniam tylko twoje życzenia – uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Przygryzłaś wargę i poruszałaś kusząco biodrami. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wbił się szybko i mocno. Krzyknęłaś głośno w bólu i przyjemności, jednak to był dopiero początek. Tempo jakie narzucił było szybkie. Zaśmiał się lekko – A teraz … ah… spełnię moją obietnicę… rżnięcia cię… aż nie będziesz mogła chodzić – pchnął kilka razy mocniej. Zacisnęłaś zęby na poduszce aby stłumić własny głos. Dał Ci mocnego klapsa nie przerywając swojej czynności. – Nie rób tego kurwa, nie chowaj swojego słodkiego głosu. Chcę słyszeć twój krzyk, kiedy będę cię pieprzył. Dalej, bądź grzeczną dziewczynką, krzycz dla mnie – Znowu dał Ci klapsa, a potem wbił palce w biodra i przyciągnął je mocno do siebie.   
-O kurwa taaaak… Sanssss – jęczałaś, pozwalając zatracić się w przyjemności. Skupiłaś się całkowicie na uczuciu wypełniania, ból znikał, powoli zostawała sama rozkosz. Słowa wychodziły z Twoich warg, prosiłaś go, aby przyśpieszył, aby mocniej pchał, alby nigdy nie przestawał.   
-Na gwiazdy, jak mógłbym przestać kiedy jesteś taka? Taka piękna, spragniona mojego fiuta. Czuję cię dookoła siebie, jesteś gorąca i taka ciasna. Z ledwością go wyciągam. Twoja cipka trzyma mnie tak mocno w środku. Nie chce puścić – drżał bardziej z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem – Rany, od tak dawna tego chciałem… To jest nawet lepsze niż wszystkie sny i fantazje jakie o tobie miałem razem wzięte.   
-Ty… ah… chciałeś mnie? – zapytałaś między wdechami. Poczułaś jak znowu chwyta za Twoje włosy zmuszając abyś nieco się wyprostowała.   
-Bardziej niż jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić, kocie – ugryzł Cię w ramię, głęboko. Krzyczałaś. Krew zaczęła skapywać Ci po skórze brudząc ramię, a nawet kanapę. Zlizał ją całą swoim językiem. W tym momencie Twój mózg całkowicie dał się zatracić rozkoszy, bólowi i alkoholowi. – Krew czy twoje soczki… jesteś taka pyszna. Teraz sprawę, że dojdziesz tak mocno jak jeszcze nigdy. Tylko ja mogę to zrobić – Podniósł Cię i delikatnie przekręcił Twoją twarz na bok przystawiając swoje zęby do Twoich ust. Z ledwością odpowiedziałaś na jego delikatny gest. Całowaliście się namiętnie, przepełnieni pasją i pragnieniami. Nie przerywał nacierania na dziurkę. Jak tylko puścił brodę, przesunął rękę na magiczny wzgórek i zaczął drażnić go palcami. Drugą ręką uniósł Twoje lewe kolano, aby miał lepszy dostęp do Ciebie. Z każdym okrążeniem dookoła łechtaczki, krzyczałaś głośniej. Czułaś jak zaciskasz się na nim, na co on reagował jękami. Oboje całkowicie daliście się ponieść przyjemności, pożądaniu, rżnąc się jak króliki. –Jestem blisko… - warknął Ci w ucho – Dojdę w tobie, chcesz tego kocie? Chcesz być wypełniona moim gorącym nasieniem?  
-Tak… - desperacko przybliżyłaś się do niego jeszcze bardziej.   
-Nie wiem na co się zgadzasz, kocie? Dobre dziewczynki mówią dokładnie czego chcą jeżeli naprawdę chcą to dostać – wyszczerzył się. Był naprawdę okrutny.   
-Błagam Sans, proszę wypełnij mnie całą – jak tylko te słowa opuściły Twoje usta wszedł raz jeszcze, mocniej, głębiej nim wcześniej. Krzyczałaś jego imię, błagając go aby i Tobie pozwolił dość. W końcu poczułaś ten błogi stan. Ku Twojemu zaskoczeniu ruszał się w Tobie jeszcze chwilę, póki nie opuściły Cię ostatnie spazmy orgazmu. Oboje leżeliście na kanapie dysząc ciężko, wtuleni w swoje ciała, cali spoceni. – Łał – mruknęłaś kiedy odzyskałaś władzę w ciele. Sans gładził Cię po karku, otoczył ramieniem.   
-Tak, całkiem dobrze jak na rundę pierwszą, kocie.


End file.
